


Challenges

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: His smirk is bordering on predatory as he meets her halfway, stopping just shy of touching her. “Girl I’m seeing, she’s insatiable. Can’t get enough of me. Loves to make sure I know who I belong to.”Her snort makes his smile grow. Allowing herself to draw her fingers lightly over his chest, she tilts her head to the side. “You sound pretty confident.”“With good reason.”





	

A loud commotion over near Mike’s locker catches Ginny’s attention, briefly causing her to look up from the tablet in her hands. Sonny and Salvi are snickering, shoving at the Captain’s bare shoulder. Her eyes drop back to her lap, trying not to scan over the expanse of skin on display. It’s not her place.

“Jesus Lawson, you sleep with an actual wildcat?” Melky’s voice rings out, causing Ginny’s head to snap back up. Sure enough, she can make out the scratches down his back. She sucks a quick breath in and tries to school her features. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.

Lawson turns slightly, giving her a better view of the front of his torso. Broad shoulders, massive arms, defined pecs and abs. Bruises.

(Hickeys, to be precise.)

“Like I’d kiss and tell with you animals,” Lawson shoots back, chucking his arm band at the short stop. His grin is easy and happy under his beard and it makes him look five years younger. It’s all Ginny can do to keep her face passive. The change in him lately has been so noticeable.

It hits her like a line drive to the chest sometimes.

Mike slides the team-issued Nike t-shirt over his head, obstructing his teammates’ view of his marked up body. The sly fist bump Sonny doles out before heading over to his own cubby doesn’t go unnoticed. Typical locker room behavior.

Even when her attention is back on the batters she’ll be facing later in the day, she swears she can feel Mike’s eyes on her. She can’t look up, it’s not her place.

~*~

The game against the Braves is uneventful, the Padres walking away easily with a 7-1 victory. When the guys invite her out for celebratory drinks afterwards, she declines with a polite smile. Long day, early workout planned, blah blah blah. She takes her well-deserved ribbing and heads out. She loves her team, but some days she just doesn’t have it in her to deal with the crowds at whatever bar they decide on.

Sweatpants and some cheesy movie on TV? Perfect way to wind down.

The brisk knock on her door busts her bubble of solitude and she pushes herself up with a sigh. A quick look through the peephole confirms her suspicions. She tries and fails to stop the smirk spreading over her face as she unlocks and opens her door. On the other side of the threshold stands Mike Lawson, with his beat up leather jacket and beige Henley. It’s not fair, how attractive he is. It’s downright dangerous.

Wordlessly, Ginny steps aside, watching him stroll into her space like he owns it. She can’t ignore that ever-present swagger as he sheds his jacket and drops it over the arm of her couch.

“Heard the guys giving you shit today,” she remarks casually as she closes the door. She moves towards him, swaying her hips a little (she can do swagger, too). “Something about getting all marked up?”

His smirk is bordering on predatory as he meets her halfway, stopping just shy of touching her. “Girl I’m seeing, she’s insatiable. Can’t get enough of me. Loves to make sure I know who I belong to.”

Her snort makes his smile grow. Allowing herself to draw her fingers lightly over his chest, she tilts her head to the side. “You sound pretty confident.”

“With good reason.”

“Hmm. Maybe she’s not insatiable. Maybe you’re just not sating her.”

With a growl that can only be translated as ‘challenge accepted’, he lifts her up, carrying her the short distance to her bed. He allows them both to drop unceremoniously onto the duvet before ridding her of her shirt and bra with capable fingers.

He’ll make her pay for that comment, she knows that. She’s damn near giddy about it.

She hated having to admit it after their first time, but she really does love the beard. The soft tickle bracketing his warm lips and wet tongue anywhere on her body sends her into overdrive. She’ll never forget the smug grin and bright eyes when he got the information out of her.

(Not like she’d forget a single second of that first time. The exhaustion of fighting the feelings finally giving way as she knocked on his door and kissed him soundly as soon as he answered. The completeness hitting her as he looked into her eyes and entered her slowly. The contentment washing over her as she fell asleep in his warm embrace.)

The rasp of his beard as he kisses over her collarbone brings her back to the present. She knows better than to beg for more. Tonight, he’s going to draw this out. This is going to be on his terms and she has no intention of wrestling that control away from him.

She had the upper hand the night before as she ran her mouth over every tempting inch she wanted to. It only seems fair to let him return the favor.

Mike seems to be taking full advantage of the turnabout, teeth lightly pinching her skin as he sucks a mark into her. His tongue drags over the bruise gently before moving on, closer and closer to her breast. Her breath is ragged as she focuses on the sensations, hands mindlessly running over his muscled back. Once his mouth finally makes contact with one straining nipple, her fingertips dig into his shoulders. God, his mouth is sinful. Lazy swirls of his tongue followed by swift sucks and warning drags of his teeth hit her hard. He switches sides, giving the same attention to her other breast as his hand slides up, up, up her leg. Behind her knee, over her hamstring, up and around to her inner thigh, dangerously close to her clothed cunt.

Not close enough.

Removing her hands from him, she works frantically to shed her sweats and panties, desperate for contact. His chuckle is cocksure, arrogant in a way only he could get away with.

(So different from their first time, Mike asking every step of the way if she was sure, if she wanted to cross that final line. There was no room for arrogance, not with the amount of awe and wonder in his eyes.)

“Need a hand?” he asks, even as his fingers slide the material down her perfect legs. She tries not to kick her clothes off in frustration, tries to remain composed while his fingers skate back up her bare skin. His lips follow the path blazed by his fingertips, taking pleasure in the bite he places on her calf, the gasp she lets out in response.

“You’re incredible,” he mumbles against her skin, “every inch of you. Amazing.”

He punctuates his words with light kisses and gentle sucks while his hands knead her hips. He works higher and higher until he’s just shy of the juncture between her legs. Calloused fingers run along the crease, just off center of where she needs him. His eyes are locked on her sex, and she can feel how wet she is already. Knows Mike is aware of it, too.

“You gonna sate me?” she asks with an insolent smirk. Well, as insolent as she can be with her legs spread wide and her cunt glistening with her arousal. Mike answers with a sharp nip to her inner thigh and a drag of his tongue through her juices. He moans, dipping his tongue inside of her. The brush of his beard adds stimulation that has Ginny chanting out swears and digging her fingers in his hair.

“Fuck, you taste so good Gin,” he tells her damp skin before moving back in. His lips and tongue work over her clit, alternating between sucks and random patterns. If it feels like he’s writing out L-A-W-S-O-N (the ‘W’ gives him away), she doesn’t have the brain function to tease him.

Besides, she glows with the possession he bestows her with, just as he does when she moans “mine” into the thin skin of his throat.

The continued ministration over her clit combined with the buzz of vibration he hums into her has her repeating his name over and over as she comes, thighs shaking beside his ears. He kisses a crooked path back up her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button to earn a laugh. The hickey he leaves on her chest is a little high, but she should be able to cover it with her shirt. Not like she has the ability to verbalize a complaint.

His shirt, jeans, and underwear are shed with impressive efficiency. Once his body covers hers, she watches him take his impressive length in hand. Precum is dripping from him and making her mouth water. Fuck, she wants him in her mouth, but she’s pretty sure that isn’t what Mike has on the agenda tonight. Instead, she enjoys the feel of him dragging the head of his cock over her slit, collecting her juices and rubbing against her clit. 

“Mike, c’mon, fuck me. Please,” she begs, hips tilted up towards his. She feels so empty and needs him to fill her up. Stretch her out. Thankfully, he doesn’t make her wait, sliding inside of her with a little bit of haste. They moan together as he bottoms out, his hips circling slowly. Resting his weight on one forearm, he uses his free hand to pull her leg up and around his torso. The move opens her up, sending sparks of pleasure through her belly.

His thrusts are slow and sure at first, taking his time to sink all the way in before pulling back until only his head remains inside of her. Once he is sure her leg is situated, he places his fingertips against her lips. Without verbal prompting, she opens her mouth, sucking his fingers and running her tongue along them. His groan vibrates through her before he pulls his hand back, placing it over her bundle of nerves and rubbing tight circles. With the little leverage she can get, she tries to counter his thrusts. It’s all too much as she clenches around him, gasping and digging her nails into his back as she comes hard around him.

Before she can catch her breath, Mike pulls out and moves off of her. Her eyes shoot open, ready to chew him out until she feels his lips back over her clit and his fingers inside of her and fuck, fuck, fuck.

(She’s fully aware that her neighbors may call in a noise complaint and she doesn’t give a shit.)

She’s half aware of him pulling her to the edge of the mattress, sliding back inside of her as he stands beside her bed. Hands wrapped around her hips, he bucks into her. She tries to coax him along, but her voice is hoarse from screaming. A few more thrusts and she sees the telltale flexing of his muscles, her name falling from his lips is a sinful moan.

She can feel him bend down, picking up her dirty shirt and using it to clean them up as he pulls out. She feels absolutely fucked out and glowing. The shower is calling her name, but the odds of her legs working long enough to get to the bathroom are slim.

She feels like a rag doll as Mike maneuvers her on the bed, laying her out against the pillows before sliding in next to her and pulling up the duvet. His arms circle her waist as his nose buries into her messed up curls.

“Feelin’ sated?” he rumbles into her ear. She fully intends to kick him, pinch his side at the very least. A half-hearted “fuck you” is all she manages before drifting off to sleep.

(And if, the next morning, she drops onto her knees in front of him in the shower and takes him apart with her mouth? She’ll call that payback.)

~*~

“Jesus, Ginny!”

Blip’s shocked, whispered exclamation gets Ginny’s attention as she pulls her batting practice jersey from its hanger in her cubby. Off her confused look, he gestures vaguely to her shoulder.

There, half-hidden by the strap of her tank top, is a colorful hickey, surrounded by red marks looking suspiciously like beard burn.

Throwing his hands up and turning on his heel, Blip yelps out, “I don’t want to know!”

Oh, she’s definitely paying Mike back for that.


End file.
